


outside in the night to paint the stars

by lareiism



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, ienzo likes flowers, ienzo/zexion can't cook, myde is from radiant garden, the name of demyx's somebody is myde, there are headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareiism/pseuds/lareiism
Summary: It’s never dark at night in Radiant Garden.a date night drabble written as a birthday present for a friend. spoilers: there's no actual painting involved i just really like van gogh





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny birthday drabble for a friend! We've roleplayed these two characters for quite some years now and this is based on that. It should still be readable to anyone familiar with the series. If you like it please consider leaving a comment to let me know!
> 
> The title comes from Vincent Van Gogh's letter to his brother. There's no painting in the drabble unfortunately, I just find the phrase really pretty lmao.

It’s never dark at night in Radiant Garden.

The town is always bathed in warm light coming from street lamps and people’s windows, which reflects off their many fountains. Even the sky is lit, bright with stars once more. The ambience is quite different from daytime’s, golden and glistening and quiet; it’s softer and more gentle when their world is asleep instead of bustling with life. With the restoration efforts well underway, the Keyhole sealed, and the claymores working day and night, everything’s truly peaceful after a long, long time.

This dim atmosphere agrees with the pair making their way across the sleeping town much better than the Garden’s usual brightness; having spent so many years in the darkness, the shine can be a bit too much for Ienzo and Myde as well. _It’s easier to breathe somehow,_ Ienzo had told Myde once, quietly as though he wasn’t sure he was allowed to voice such thoughts. _If it wasn’t for the flowers, I wouldn’t go outside during the day at all._

They’re sneaking out of the Castle, hands intertwined and a basket hanging off Myde’s arm. Ienzo’s taken the lead, tugging the other towards the Bailey.

“Hey, isn’t it a bit late for a picnic? You’ve been working all day too—oh! Is that why we’re doing this now? You could’ve taken a break during the day, y'know.”

“Hush, that is not why we are doing this now. Come on.”

Without further explanation Ienzo tugs Myde up the stairs, only letting go once they have to climb up the Castle Wall. There’s enough large footholds that it’s more like an unconventional set of stairs to the top of the wall than an actual climb, which is a good thing considering the basket Myde’s carrying as well as Ienzo’s general distaste for exercise. Once they’re at the top Ienzo takes the basket from Myde and begins to set out their picnic.

“So, why _are_ we—woah.”

Ienzo glances up from where he’s setting down food containers—filled with pieces of fruit and other simple things that don’t require any kind of cooking or baking—to see Myde gazing at the town and the sky with his jaw slack and eyes sparkling with wonder. He smiles down at the box of strawberries he’s holding. “That’s why,” he says softly to himself. Ienzo hasn’t been on top of the wall since he was a child, but he discovered this place a couple of weeks ago by accident and has been wanting to show it to Myde ever since. The sight is breathtaking: the illuminated town against the starry sky is completely different when seen from above. Even the Villain’s Vale behind them has a quality of beauty to it during the night when it’s covered in starlight.

“So, do you like it?”

“Wha—?”

“Do you like it?”

Myde finally manages to snap himself out of it and looks down at Ienzo who’s now tugging at his hair and not quite looking at Myde. He kind of wants to laugh—it’s so like Ienzo, but how can he worry that Myde might not like _this_?—but he knows better. “Oh, yeah! It’s great! It’s beautiful,” he says, and is rewarded when Ienzo looks at him and the nervousness on his face is replaced by a soft, pleased smile. He grins back. He sits when Ienzo pats the place beside him on the blanket and peers at the food laid out before them. His grin gains a teasing edge to it.

“Did you make all this by yourself? I’m impressed.”

He doesn’t get a response, but the pout and the way Ienzo’s cheeks redden that he catches before the ex-Schemer turns his head are more than enough. Now Myde allows himself to chuckle. He grabs a strawberry and pokes the embarrassed Ienzo’s shoulder to appease him.

“Seriously though, thanks. This is the best picnic ever.”

“…I’m glad.” Though still disgruntled from being teased, Ienzo grabs a snack of his own and turns to look at the town. At his side, Myde does the same. For a while they’re both quiet, simply enjoying the peace and the gentle glow of light surrounding them. The silence between them is comfortable, both content to just be in the other’s presence; they’ve come a long way. Eventually (inevitably), however, the closeness begins to feel more like a distance between the two of them.

Surprisingly, it’s Ienzo who moves first.

He moves closer and rests his head against Myde’s shoulder, gazing stubbornly ahead. Myde can feel his cheeks turning pink. It’s a simple gesture, but coming from Ienzo it feels big, and impossibly endearing. He bites his lip to keep the stupid grin off his face, but in vain; it stretches across his face without permission. Feeling emboldened, he reaches for Ienzo’s hand and twines their fingers together. It feels different from earlier when Ienzo was leading him through the town, more and less purposeful at the same time; holding the other’s hand just for the sake of holding hands. His heart is beating ridiculously loud and he half-worries Ienzo might hear it. (Unbeknownst to him, Ienzo is having the same problem.)

After a moment, he feels a light squeeze.


End file.
